


the best surprises

by their_dark_materials



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: Illustrations of Jake's Daemon, Archie.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	the best surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiachra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiachra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bare Your Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068233) by [Fiachra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiachra/pseuds/Fiachra). 



**Author's Note:**

> The moment I read this fic, it owned my soul. I love Archie to bits. Fiachra's descriptions of who he is and all the things he gets up to was so fun and visual and he felt like a real daemon/extension of Jake. He was also unbearably cute. All the daemons in this fic are top notch and fit into canon excellently. 
> 
> I drew Archie by himself being a little goofball, then with Amy's daemon Mateo (who loves him too), and then by himself sleeping. I just wanted to capture his cuteness as best I could because I don't normally draw animals much (or just draw in general). The colours I picked for the backgrounds are meant to match Jake at the start of his career (blue), his love for Amy (the kind of salmon pink she'd wear), and their shared joy at being reunited (yellow). It was really fun to work on, and I'm so glad I did this. I'm really, really proud of what I was able to accomplish, so thrilled I could celebrate what was a heart-stealing fic. 
> 
> The quote is not from anywhere in particular, but it's one I came up with based on the fic. If it is indeed from somewhere else, please give me a shout down below. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts, comments, questions, and concerns, let me know on Twitter, or Tumblr, where I'm @rustandruin.


End file.
